The June Watson Choricles
by stepintomyworld
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has been pretending to be dead for just over a year. Till a strange young girl with eyes much like John visit his grave. Does have johnlock but it pretty far in the story. Its mainly about how Sherlock and John adapt to the new additions in their lives.
1. Meet June Watson

**January 18th**  
He stood in the shade of the old oak tree, watching his tombstone, waiting for his best friend to arrive. One year had passed since he became dead to the world. He watched is tombstone, standing still with some of his gleam from when it was placed. He heard footsteps coming closer, they we're to light to be John's, they we're female, young, 17 or 18, a dancer, a little too careful, she must be straight out of a class, Then she walked into view. Her hair bundled in a tight bun, the jacket, jeans and boots didn't disguise the fact that they she was probably underweight and a little too tall to partner. The pair of pointe shoes poking out of her bag were in bad need of replacing. There was something in her eyes that reminded him of John. His warmth and compassion. As he thought of his friend, He felt a stab of pain to his heart. He scolded himself, feeling were boring, so why was he having them. She then stopped in front of his grave place a bouquet of multi-coloured roses. Then she began to dig though her bag and produced a cream coloured envelope, and placed it within the bouquet. Then pressed two fingers to her lips and placed them on top of the headstone then walked away. Sherlock walked to his grave and picked up the letter, one the front in dark blue was_ SHERLOCK HOLMES , _he pushed the envelope into his coat pocket and walk to the nearest cafe the sold a half decent cup of coffee. As he sat in a corner shade by a large tree, he began to read the typed letter. _Dear Sherlock, you basted! I know you're alive. I can't believe you kept this from me. Met me in practice room 1 of The South London Dance School at 5:00pm tomorrow. . _He knows? How? Sherlock went through all the careful steps he had taken to the last year to keep his secret safe. He would go tomorrow to John and try to explain why did, what he did. But what puzzled Sherlock the most was the twinge of guilt that he felt for keeping the secret for so long.

**January 19th**  
at 4:58pm, Sherlock walked into The South London Dance School. He strolled through the halls listening to sections from different song from classical to hip hop. He turned down a hallway. He heard a recording of a violin playing, His curiosity pulled his towards a room, the same room he was meant to meet John. Where he found, the girl from the day before dancing to the piece. She was dressed in a flowing black dress that cut off just after her knees with a purple ribbon tied around her waist like a belt, her jazz shoes were in almost the same condition as her pointe shoes, in bad need of replacing. She dance with ten, ten and a half years' experience, obviously the youngest in her class but definitely not the shortest, she was mocked for it. He could tell by the determination and skill she put in to her performance. Not only did she have skill but she had a natural flair and talent as well. Her arabesque was little off though, mainly because of the stress she was putting on herself to get it perfect, to prove to her classmates that she deserved to be in the class. He could see from the rubbish in the bin and the loses strands of hair, that she had been here for quite a long time, the determination on her face told him that she wasn't giving up anytime soon either. He walked into the room. She stopped. He smirked. Her ears would have been trained to detect the any sound, no matter how soft that they were. She turned, her face blank, her stance straight. The control of the dancer with the discipline of a soldier. She's been to military school, probably till well after she began dancing, that was probably where she learned how to heighten her senses. She looked him once over, not moving body just using her eyes. Her eyes, John's eyes, only colder, more cut off for then his, more reserved. Probably because of her years in the military school, then the bullying from her classmates. Then she smiled. That was the bit that confused him. Why would she smile? Her body relaxed and her face softened with a smile. Her hand extended in a polite manner. He shook it. Then she spoke "Hello, I'm glad you've come. I'm in need of you help." Sherlock looked the girl over again then spoke. "And why would you think I would help you?" He turned to leave... as he did he saw a glint in her eyes "Because the person in question is John Watson."  
Sherlock stopped in his tracks "what about him?" The girl smiled "I know you two were, and will be again one day, friends, best of friends, you killed yourself to save his life. And I know that he would do the same for you when given the chance," Sherlock turned, the girl smiled "and I am quite concerned for John and his well-being." Sherlock stared into the girls eyes, into John's eyes, she just stared back without saying a word. He muttered one word but she heard it clear as rain "Why?" the cheeky glint set fire in her eyes. "You tell me."  
Sherlock paced the room. "Fine." He paused and gave her quick glance to prove some theories he had then began talking, "You have some of the same feature as John so or either related or complete coincidence, I'm betting on the first, he has never had a wife, so you can't be his daughter, so you have to be niece, cousin or sister, so far I know that John sister is an alcoholic, and seeing the condition of your jazz and pointe shoes I can tell that you wouldn't have the money to be one, not to mention your far too young. John doesn't have contact with any extended relatives, if he has any, so you can't be a cousin. So my best bet is niece. But how, John only has a sister, so you're either surrogate or adopted, again speaking of all your similarities in physical features to John, you can't be adopted, so I say surrogate." The girl smiled, "correct, my mother Harriet combined her eggs with a sperm donor then they were placed in my mum Clara, the same happened to my sister Vanessa, she was two last September. Our mum died of cancer three months ago, seeing as mother wanted nothing to do with us or mum, we're both sent to our uncle, John. Mrs Hudson mainly looks after us, while my uncle sits in his armchair staring at the opposite one." The girl took a breath "My uncle is sick with grief Mr Holmes, and every day he is getting worse, so please come back to Baker Street and just talk to him." Sherlock turned away and the girl gave defeated sigh. Sherlock then turned back to the girl. "I can play the violin." Girl expression changed to one of confusion "what?" Sherlock sigh "what it must be like to be inside you mind, I play the violin, after watching the last part of your rehearsal I can see that your music is far too fast for the dance you are trying to perform. Seeing as the song is only played by one violin, I am offering to help you with your performance." The girl looked from the CD player to the man and back again, then sighed "please and thank you Mr Holmes." Sherlock began to walk out of the room before he turned and asked "what is your name?" The girl gave a tired smile "June, My name is June Maria Watson." Sherlock turned "Well, June Maria Watson same time tomorrow then?" She nodded, then he disappeared around the corner. She let out one last sigh of relief before picking up her bag and heading for the showers. Maybe there was some hope for her uncle yet.

June walked into 221B Baker Street, with a splitting headache and aching feet. She was putting 8 hour days into her dancing that day then another 4 or 5 hours into her school work. She had no energy left. As she walked up the stairs she dropped her bag by the door and then fell onto the couch. She slept for what she thought was five minutes, only to be awoken by Mrs Hudson an hour later, who was putting her younger sister to bed. June smiled as she heard Vanessa say her name for Mrs Hudson and her new favourite word. "Mum, no." Mrs Hudson smiled at the two year old on her good hip. "Yes dear, time for bed." June walked up to the pair and took Vanessa from Mrs Hudson. Vanessa looked at her sister "no" June smile grew, "I'm afraid my sister, it's true, time for bed, but don't fear as I will join you and we shall sleep till the break of tomorrow's dawn." Vanessa put her hand on her sister's noise "Ju" June smiled again. "Ok Ness, let's say goodnight to Uncle John, then go to bed." June carried her sister over to their uncle who sat in his regular armchair. Not moving, lent enough so Vanessa could kiss him on the check and say "night night, John." then then straighten up and turned. She took Vanessa upstairs put her to bed. Then walked back down stairs to meet Mrs Hudson, who stood in the kitchen with a coffee mug in each hand. June took both and smiled, "which one is Uncle John's", Mrs Hudson point to the orange one, June took both into the lounge room, handed John his cup then sat on the couch, drinking hers and looking through her bag for her day planner. "How was rehearsal?" John asked as is sipped his coffee. June looked up, "Fine, Amy Rose, the dance teachers daughter, you know her, the one I ranted about for weeks on end when she chucked my good pointe shoes in the head teacher shredder." John eyebrow lifted "Yes, I remember. What of her?" June smiled "well she was trying to perform a very difficult solo that her mother had told her not to perform because she wasn't ready for a performance with such a high level of skill, well she attempted it, with no preparations or rehearsal and well... broke her leg. So the teacher had to resign the major solo spot of the Autumn Showcase to one of the senior students, and she gave it to me!" John face smiled brightly but his eyes only showed a little happiness, June was used to it, so she took whatever happy emotions from her uncle she got. She could tell he was trying to be happy as he spoke, "so what are you doing?" June smiled softly "well, Mrs Rose has already, given me the lead spot in the scene from 'The Firebird' and the duo with Dylan for the jazz piece, so I was thinking on doing a contemporary piece, I've got a nice piece of violin music that I'm going to dance to and I've finished most of the choreography, now I just have to practice till the show case." She looked down at the pile of school work she had left on the coffee table since the night before. "That is if I live that long..." John looked at his three quarter empty cup and chuckled, June looked up, her uncle never laughed, and he didn't even chuckle at the best of times. She smiled at John. He stood and walked over to sit next to her, he picked one of her textbook and its corresponding notebook, "ok what have I just picked up?" June just softly laugh, her eyes full of thanks, the moments when her uncle came out of his world of grief were quite soothing, "Biology, we're doing the human anatomy," John flipped through the textbook, "well aren't you lucky you have a doctor as a uncle and guardian." John flipped back to the first page, the both of then sat there for another hour, doing what they could to make some dent in June homework. By that time June could barely keep her eyes open, John moved and let her lay down on the couch to sleep, he put a pillow under her head and laid a blanket over her, then walk to his own bed to sleep. He knew that if Sherlock were alive he would like June and Vanessa, he pressed a hand to his cheek as he felt a lone tear fall from his eye. Shock his hand and decide to just go to bed. He finished getting change then turned off the light and went to sleep. Down on the street, watching as the last light was turned off, Sherlock watched where his best friend and his two nieces now lived. 221B Baker Street, he had tried to look out for John when no one else had , now he still did whatever he could, he tried to help John with June and Vanessa. He didn't know why but he wanted to meet Vanessa. He wanted to see if she had John eyes as well. He walked down the street and hailed a cab. As he stepped inside, he felt a small tear run down his check, rolled his eyes and looked out his windows. Feelings were boring, crying was boring. Then why was he? Only one thought came to his mind, he wanted to shake it out of his head but he couldn't, he never could, _John, _he let it fill his mind as the cab took him to destination he had requested, what he didn't realise was that following that one tear was now streams, not bothering to wipe them away he just let London fly by his cab. Keeping his thoughts on the doctor in 221B Baker Street.


	2. Reuntie

**February 24th**  
June walked into practice room one at exactly 4:45pm with a brown paper bag in one hand and a take away cup holder with two cups of coffee in other. Sherlock Holmes met her inside already set and waiting. She handed him the paper bag and the take away tray so she could put on her jazz shoes. She smiled as she heard Sherlock ask "apple Danish and a caramel tart, both baked just over an hour ago. Which is mine?" She stood up and moved to the barre, "which do you want?" Sherlock looked both, studied both, and then put the caramel tart bag in the bag. She smiled "Good choice, I'll need the extra sugar." Sherlock looked at, finished the bite he was about to take chew then swallowed. "It wasn't that, though it is a side benefit, I happen to like apple Danish." June smiled grew, "Sure, Mr Holmes." Sherlock finished the Danish and his coffee as June finished her warm up. He went to hand her the bag with the tart but she just put it aside. "I don't eat while I'm dancing unless I have to." Sherlock accepted the comment, then moved to where he had set himself up to play. June took her position in the centre of the room, gave Sherlock the signal to start. He played the opening bars then began, she started on beat. Her movement fluid and graceful but still full of passion and fire. They were just about three quarters through the first run when June's mobile started ringing. Sherlock stopped motioned to the phone. "You should get that." June smiled in thanks then walked over picked it up. Sliding the answer button and placed the phone to her ear "Hello... Yes this is she, may I ask who is calling? Oh... I see... Of course I be over as soon as I can... thank you" the shock on her face was what discomforted Sherlock the most. "What is it?" June looked at Sherlock, tears forming in her eyes. "That was hospital, Uncle John's had accident. They say he's bad." Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf, as he did June packed up her clothes and other gear into her bag. Grab her coat which lay over it and her everyday shoes and met Sherlock at the door, he grad her wrist "come on we'll share a cab." June didn't protest nor agree just followed.

June and Sherlock were at the hospital in under half an hour. Sherlock stayed a few steps behind June as she walked up to the front desk. "John Watson?" The nurse didn't smile just pointed to the elevators behind them. "Third floor, room 378, in the hallway to your left just as you walk out of the elevators." June gave a quick smile, "thanks." Then walked to the elevators which Sherlock was standing in. "Which floor?" He seemed even more eager to see John then she did, "3, room 378, to the left." The pair rode in silence as they reached the third floor they were out the door before they were even finished opening, they walk down the hallway trying to find the room, June spotted it and tugged Sherlock sleeve, "this way, Mr Holmes." They both entered the room to see John asleep, with doctor standing next to him. June walked up to the doctor as Sherlock went to set in the chair to left side of John's bed. "Is he going to be ok?" The doctor nodded, June let herself take a breath before asking the next question. "What happened?" The doctor looked at his board before answering. "He had a nasty spill down a set of stairs at the shopping center, he was lucky no major damage was done, he will have some major bruising to his legs, arms and face. He also bruised a few ribs, he was in quite a bit of pain so we gave him on quite a large dose of morphine which is why he is sleep at the moment. He will have to stay here for a few days, a week more likely. He should be waking up soon if you wish to stay." June smiled "yes I believe I will, thank you" the doctor left and June sunk into chair on the right of John. She notice that while she was talking to the doctor, Sherlock had took John's hand is his. June's eyes meet Sherlock across the beds. His eyes showed so much pain. She wanted Sherlock to see his best friend again, but not like this. Not in a hospital, then another thought grew in head, what was she going to tell Mrs Hudson. She drew her phone out of bag and stood up. She looked over to Sherlock who had looked up at her. She held up her phone. "I've got to call Mrs Hudson and ask her to bring Vanessa over. I'll be in the hall, if he wakes up, come and get me please." Sherlock nodded and June nodded back then walked into the hall. Sherlock's focus moved back to John. Seeing his best friend like he was, made him, feel horrible and helpless, and he hated it. As Sherlock was thinking, he felt John's fingers tighten around his hand. The corners of Sherlock's mouth tilted up. Then he began to speak he didn't care if John could hear him or not he just wanted to tell him everything. "I'm so sorry John, for everything, I'm sorry for committing suicide, even though it was fake, for not telling you before that was I going to do it, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, I'm sorry I didn't give you your miracle, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you with the court case for June and Vanessa or Clara's funeral like you wanted me to, I'm so sorry for everything. " he looked up as he heard John cough. "John turned his head, all over his body was a dull ache he put down to the medication in his system he saw what looked like his best friend, he moaned "go away, you're not him, you can't be, he's dead... has been for a year." Sherlock felt tears for in his eye. What if he could never get John to believe it was him. Sherlock hand tighter around John as he tried to pulled it away "come John you know it's me" John shook his head "no he's dead, go away." Then Sherlock leaned over John and looked in his eyes and said "the first day we met I made a deduction about you and the only thing I got wrong was the gender of your sibling." John looked into the eyes above him they looked so much like his, he wanted them to be his. "What was the gender and what did you think they were?" Sherlock took breath "I guessed that Harry was a man but in fact Harriet was a girl." John eye lit up with a combination of fury and happiness. "You fucking arsehole, you fucking bastard of an arsehole." Sherlock smiled at John, who smiled back. Sherlock knew John had questions but they could wait till after he was out of hospital. "Welcome back." John lifted an eyebrow "says a man who is meant to be dead." John looked around, "where's June, I'm sure I heard her." "Outside on the phone to Mrs Hudson, talking her into bringing Vanessa over. I'll be far away when they get here." Sherlock went to stand up but was stopped by John grabbing his sleeve. "No your bloody not. You are stay right here until I'm well enough to punch you." Sherlock chuckled "alright, I owe you that much." John's smiled grew "and a whole lot more." June entered the room again, she smiled as she saw her Uncle awake, "hey you". John motioned for her to sit down, to which she obliged. As she did she spoke "Mrs Hudson and Vanessa should be here very soon." She took her uncles hand "how are you?" John tried to shift but found no luck as it cause quite a bit of pain. June passed him the remote that controlled the bed. He thanked her and passed it to Sherlock how moved the bed into the perfect position. John smiled to himself. He had his best friend back and nothing was going to take him away.


	3. The Homles-Watson Home life

**March 26th**  
At 7:49pm, June and Sherlock walk through the door of 221B Becker Street, they were met at the door with massive amounts of laughter from what could only be an out of control toddler, as they walked up the stairs to hear Mrs Hudson, say "come on, John catch her." June walked through the first and was met by a giggling toddler and an out of breath uncle. As soon as she saw June, Vanessa sat at her sister's feet and threw her arms up and just stated "Up" June obliged the two year old as Sherlock walked to his armchair sat down. John let out a defeated sigh and sat back down in his own chair. June bounce her sister on her hip and walked in to the kitchen where she found Mrs Watson holding a shoe box. "Hello dear, I found this under Sherlock bed, I thought that Vanessa must have moved it there. June took the box and was about to open it when they heard Sherlock shout "NOOOO!" And snatched the box from June's hands. "Mrs Hudson, did you get this from under my bed?" Mrs Hudson smiled "Yes dear, I thought Vanessa, had put it there." Sherlock looked at the two year old in June's arms and pulled a face that set the toddler in fits of laughter, "you are causing me all kinds of trouble." Vanessa shot her hands, open palms, towards Sherlock and commanded "up" Sherlock just stared, then she commanded again "up" June laughed as Mrs Hudson explained what the command meant "She wants you to hold her Sherlock." From the kitchen door John tried to hide his laughter, as Vanessa getting impatient commanded "up!" again June smile grew wider. "Ok Sherlock, listen, when I pass Vanessa over you're going to rest her on your hip with one leg each side of your waist and place both hand on her waist around the front. Understand." Sherlock to a few seconds to take note of June hand positions to support Vanessa, when he nodded June passed her over Sherlock did the exact mirror of June had done and was able to get it perfect. John eyes locked with Sherlock's few seconds, both trying to ignore the flutter in their hearts. But the logo was broken when someone knocked at the door, "I'll get it" said June as she moved from the kitchen. Curiously pulled both John and Sherlock toward the door. Following June up the stairs was none other than Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock grip on Vanessa tightened ever so slightly. John sat on the arm of his armchair, while June took a seat on the couch, watching the brother's size each other up. Sherlock spoke first "how's the diet?" To which Mycroft stated "fine" Then moved his focus to the toddler in his brother's arms. "And who is this?" Sherlock took a step back to let Mycroft in to the room, June spoke "Her name is Vanessa." Mycroft turned to see the teenager now staring him in the eyes, Sherlock smirked, as he remember same coldness in her eyes when she first met him. Mycroft extended his hand towards her, "Mycroft Holmes and you are?" She took his hand in a firm shake "June Watson." Mycroft smiled. "Uhh yes the prodigy dancer, I saw your performance of the solo from Swan Lake at the hospital charity concert last year, it was absolutely marvelous. I was hoping you would be performing at the one this year." Sherlock smiled as she heard what June sat in response. "Well, as I am flatter by your response to my performance but sadly I will not be doing a solo for the concert this year as I am focusing on the fall showcase being presented at the school I'm studying with, you should come and watch, it promises to be a remarkable show, My solo planned for the showcase is quite spectacular." Mycroft turned his attention toward another remember of the Baker Street clan. "John you are looking well, it nice to see you recovered well from your spill last month." A that moment June sprung up, Sherlock realised what she was going to do able to move beside her and pass her Vanessa. John seeing this cleared his throat. "Yes, I was lucky that it was nothing of any major damage." June was able to calm herself down, before she spoke. "If you will excuse me, I have to change Vanessa." After which she left quite a hurry. After she left Sherlock turned his attention back to his brother "what are you doing here?" Mycroft smiled and began to woke d toward the door "Well I came to see if the rumors were true: that Sherlock Holmes had returned to 221B Baker Street, I also wanted to meet John's family which I hadn't had gotten the chance to in the 6 months they had been here. Now that I have, I must return to the office. Goodbye Sherlock, John, Mrs Hudson. Say farewell to June and Vanessa for me please." Sherlock nodded, then Mycroft walked down the stairs and back out the door. It wasn't till after the car had disappeared did June and Vanessa return, June let out a sigh "well, he's perfectly dull isn't he?" Sherlock laughed as he picked Vanessa out of June's arms. John moved into his armchair and began to read the paper, as June went back to her textbook and homework that covered the coffee table. Mrs Hudson gave Sherlock a bowl of mashed bananas, a bib and spoon, and simply stated "Good luck Sherlock" and stood back to watch the event take place in 221B Baker Street and hopefully this one wouldn't make that much of a mess. But she had been wrong before.

**March 31st**  
June sat at the couch finishing her English homework, when Sherlock and John walked through the door. Sherlock seemed to be ranting as John tried to calm him down. "Sherlock, come on let it go." "NO!" John put his hand on his best friend's shoulder only to have it shrugged off. John let out an annoyed sigh then sat in his armchair and started reading the paper, Sherlock pick up his violin an began playing, June hummed along with the tune she knew all too well. After a few minutes Mrs Hudson walked in with Vanessa, as soon as the girls feet hit the floor, she ran up to Sherlock and lifted her arms "Up!" Sherlock looked down at her, when she said "Up, Dad" everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Vanessa waiting for her speak again and as if on cue she spoke again "Dad, up!" Sherlock put down his violin and did what the girl asked, as the rest of the group tried to figure out what happened. June spoke first, "you got dad, huh, I was sure Uncle John would." Everyone attention turned to June. June realise they didn't understand. "Vanessa has been here for half a year now, during which time she has been learning what objects, places and people are and their names. John is the only person in this flat that who's name Vanessa says in full, She calls Mrs Hudson Mum, has been for a few months, I have 'Ju' and 'Juju', Sherlock has..." she paused "now that I think about it Vanessa hasn't given Sherlock a name till now. She just blocked his path if she wanted his attention. Anyway Vanessa is still doing word association and will for a bit longer, I was waiting for the day she figured out dad or papa. Well today seems to be the day. But I sure that Uncle John would get it, I guess I was wrong" Vanessa grabbed the collar of Sherlock shirt and pulled "Dad" she then pointed to John "Papa." Who just looked up at the toddler, shocked. "No Ness, I'm John." To which shock her hand and said again "Papa!" June looked quite impressed "she quick." Mrs Hudson smiled "Well it nice to know Vanessa will have two loving fathers." June smiled "yeah and both love her more than anything." Mrs Hudson sat by June "they both love you too, you know." June smiled "yeah I do and I love them both just as much."

**April 1st**  
June awoke to sounds, chatter and clanging of dishes. She smiled she turned eighteen today, She bounce down the stairs to see that, everybody else was up. In front of her was three presents. Sherlock passed her the smallest, she read the tag _From John, _She tore at the paper to find a small jewellery box, inside was a small silver locket. She encased her uncle in a hug. She whispered through the tears "Thanks you." She sat back in her seat, and bundled her hair in her hand as John handled the clasp. "How did you find one that looks exactly like Mum's?" John eyes saddened but his soil didn't move "I didn't." June touched the locket and let a single tear fall down her cheek, taking a breath she reached of the next present, a bag which held a white and grey scarf. June smiled looking at Mrs Hudson, "So this is what you were working on." Mrs Hudson just smiled and handed her the last present "This one is from Sherlock dear." Before she opened it she gave Sherlock a hug, "Thank you." Sherlock returned the hug, "You don't even know what it is yet." June sat up straight and started opening the present. "I don't care, I know it's going to be..." the last word didn't get a chance to leave her mouth as she lifted Sherlock present out of its box, a pair of bright red pointe shoes. As she regain the ability to speak she threw her arms around Sherlock "prefect, they are absolutely perfect!" Sherlock smiled "I thought you could wear them in the autumn Showcase, they would go perfectly with your Firebird costume." June sat back down and just took a second, "thank you, these mean so much, I will never forget them." She looked around at the people who surrounded her. All of them family. All of whom she loved more than anything. They may fight like lunatics, but together they were a family, they were her far-from-traditional-completely-idiotic family and nothing was going to change that.


	4. Moriarty Strikes

**April 19th**  
June ran up the stairs of 221B Baker Street. Tears streaming from her eyes andyelling in a shaky, frightened voice, she was met halfway up the stairs by John who led her to the couch and sat down beside her. "June, what's wrong?" June just shook, trying to control herself but having no luck. "Uncle Sherlock, I need to talk to Uncle Sherlock." John sighed "He and Vanessa are asleep, she has an ear infection, Sherlock stayed up all night with her and took her to the doctor this morning, and they are both having a well-deserved rest. June just tell me what happened." June took a breath before beginning. "We were going through all the group pieces for the showcase, We were up to 'The Firebird' scene, when I saw him, he had just walked through the door but it felt like he was just coming closer for a better look. I started dance when he shouted for the music to stop. He told Mrs Rose that he was here to help with some of her students. She asked him to give his suggestion on the scene we were about to perform. He nodded and waved his hand as a signal to start. We danced the scene the whole way through, then he got Dylan to stand aside had took his place. He said Dylan want dance properly, he didn't have enough passion. So he told them to start again, so we started again but while we're dancing he's asking me questions, who am I? What got me into dance? Then came the question that really started to worry me "How is your friend Sherlock Holmes?" I asked him who he was but he just chuckled and kept going, kept dancing we were almost through the first half of the piece when I heard him ask me "What about your uncle John." I was a bit shocked by what he said I missed a foot placing and stumbled, Mrs Rose paused the music and asked if was alright, I answered yes and we kept going. Then about three quarters through he asks me "And how is your sister Vanessa?" that's when I tripped, nothing was badly hurt, but I was getting quite nervous about the man, so I asked if I could go home because I was feeling sick. I grabbed my stuff and changed, but when I came out of the locker room he was waiting for me. He told me that I had been very rude to him. I wanted to get away, so I tried to go to the door but he caught me by the arm, he said that since he knows my name, I should know his. Then he whispered it in my ear and let me go. I ran out of the school and all the way home. I wanted to tell you who he was ..." she began to cry and shake furiously, "Oh God Uncle John I was so scared." John pulled June into a hug. Trying to soothe her. "Can I ask what name did he did he tell you." June looked into her uncle's eye at that moment he could see the fear, complete and utter fear. "Jim Moriarty." John's own eyes widened. He seemed to lose his ability to speak. June looked up at her uncle realising that he was just as scared as she was. John then stood up quickly and walked into Sherlock's room. There on the bed her saw his best friend and his niece fast asleep but he knew he was going to have to wake them. John gentle shook Sherlock trying to get him awake. Sherlock grumbled and turned over only to have a now awake Vanessa start climbing over him. "John this isn't funny, I just got her to sleep." Sherlock moved to face John, only first to see the fear in his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" John told Sherlock everything that June had said, when he finished Sherlock raced into the lounge room to June's side and started searching for marks or bruises. Sherlock noticed that she was shaking, still out of fear. He wrapped an arm around her pulled her close, "It will be ok. Everything will be alright." June took few long, deep breaths. There was something about Sherlock, John and 221B Baker Street that made her feel so safe. She dug deeper into Sherlock's fatherly embrace, like a child after waking from nightmare" Uncle Sherlock I was so scared." Sherlock thought to himself, he should be trying to figure out why Moiety would go after June. But right at that moment he didn't care, he just wanted to make June feel safe again, to keep Moriarty from hurting her or Vanessa. He wanted to shield them both big bad world. Sherlock looked at John who was trying to soothe a fussing Vanessa. "John, the medicine is on my bedside table, give her 2.5 mls, and check her temperature before you do, if it's above 36 degrees call Dr Fallan his number is beside the medicine." John walked back into Sherlock room, as Sherlock was able to calm June down a considerable amount. Sherlock gave her one last squeeze before letting go. "Everything will be fine. He was just scaring you to see if I was going to panic. He thinks that my protectiveness and love for you, Vanessa and John makes me weak, but in fact it makes me stronger. You're going to be completely alright." June nodded. "Uncle Sherlock, what would you do if he hurt one of us?" Sherlock chuckled and pulled June in for one lasting. "Let's not think about ok? Let's just get through today, alright?" June nodded just getting through the day seemed like a brilliant idea.


	5. Together At Last

**May 13th**  
June stood side stage in costume, full makeup and hair. Her hair was pinned back enough so it didn't get in her face and she could pull it into bun quickly as possible. Her makeup was simple just enough so she wouldn't look washed out onstage under all the lights but it didn't have to be completely wiped off when she got off stage. Her tutu, pointe shoes and make up where side stage so she could make the necessary adjustments for the next piece, Sherlock stood on the other side where normal clothes with the addition of his coat and scarf. She nervously smiled at him as she started to move from foot to foot. "Only a rehearsal. It may be the second last dress rehearsal, but it is still a rehearsal." She told herself for the sixth time that morning, she looked back at Sherlock who looked extremely pleased with something. The teacher walked out stage. "The next piece is a solo performance by the name "A Friend in the Shadows" by one of our senior students June Watson. She will be accompanied by Mr Sherlock Holmes on the violin. Enjoy." Both Sherlock and June walked on stage and took position, Sherlock stood under a lamp post that had been placed on stage and June stood on the opposite side of the stage. If a small wiggle of her fingers, Sherlock started, then she danced.

The rehearsal had its hic-ups. Some of the lighting cues came either late or early, some people were late for cues or forgot them completely. June sat in the cab after rehearsal, her feet throbbing with pain, her eyes heavy with sleep. She rested her head on Sherlock's shoulder, and feel fast asleep. Sherlock laughed softly. He had watched her rehearse those pieces for just over five months. Everyone it surprised him how much talent and determination she had. He was right about the pointe shoes, they went perfectly with her Firebird costume. He was pulled from his thoughts as the cab stopped. Sherlock tried to wake June, but realise that he wouldn't be able to. Sherlock called John from the car. "John, I'm going to need your help." John sat upstairs nursing Vanessa. "Sherlock what is it? Vanessa just going sleep." "I'm going to need some help with June, she's fallen sleep in the cab and I can't wake her up. Can you help?" Sherlock could hear John sigh through the phone "Fine, I'll open the door for you. When John opened the door he saw Sherlock stood there, June in his arms, her dance bag over his shoulder. John frowned "Where's your violin?" Sherlock walked through the door still carrying June, "I left it at the studio, I have to go back tomorrow anyway, so I'll pick it up then. How was Ness?" John followed Sherlock up the stairs to the girl's room. "Vanessa was good, She decide try climbing on the couch while you were away, she even realise she could use June's homework stuff to make some stairs. She's learning fast. I guess that classical music you play her is working better than we thought." Sherlock placed June on her bed and laid a blanket over her, while John put Vanessa down to sleep. Sherlock moved to John's side and took his hand. John looked up to see his best friend, staring into his eyes. "Are we good fathers?" John lifted his eyebrow. "By we you mean..." "Me... am I a good father." John led Sherlock out of the room. "Sherlock Holmes, you are one of the best men I've ever met. You are also an amazing father." John lifted a hand to Sherlock cheek. "Why would you think different?" Sherlock placed his hand over John's. "How did I get so lucky?" John smiled. "I guess we'll never know." Sherlock and John walked downstairs hand in hand. When they got to the bottom of the stair john stood in front of Sherlock blocking his way. "Sherlock can you do something for me?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "What?" John smiled ever so slightly. "Kiss me." Sherlock didn't wait for him to ask again. He lent down towards John. His hand behind John's neck. John lips parted in welcome to his. Almost like a feathers touch Sherlock's lips touched John. Delicately careful as not to hurt him. Johns hand grabbed a bunch of Sherlock's shirt fabric and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Sherlock and John lips curved into smiles. Sherlock pulled back. His face flushed with colour. Taking John's hand, he led him towards his bedroom. "Sleep in my room tonight." John just followed.

**May 14th**  
June awoke to the smell of pancakes. She bounded down the stairs to see Sherlock nothing but a robe and John's boxers. He was standing over the stove, a bowl of mixture on one side and a plate of steaming hot pancakes, on the other. "Uhhh... Uncle Sherlock?" Sherlock looked up and smiled. "Hey June... Pancakes?" June just looked at Sherlock and shrugged. "So you and Uncle John finally admitted your feeling for each other. Cool. So was it good?" Before Sherlock could answer a half dressed John walked through the door, "Can we not discuss about our bedroom activities. Please." June smiled "Sure Uncle John." Then took a bite out of a pancake. After a few minutes Sherlock left the kitchen and returned with a now awake Vanessa. June finished her pancakes in silence than moved to the kitchen door, she then turned to face her uncles. "You two might want to get dressed as I have three highly impressionable 18 year old girls coming in just under half an hour." she then walked out of the room and up to her own. Half an hour later. A knock at the door had June bounding down the stairs. A huddle of girls were led by June inside 221B. Sherlock and John sat in their arm chairs trying not to look interested. The opposite could be said for Vanessa who waved at the girls and happily said "Hi." All the girls cooed and played with the toddler for a while. June looked up at Sherlock who had a very serious look on his face. June instantly knew what he was doing. "Uncle Sherlock, could you help me with something in the kitchen?" Sherlock followed her into the kitchen and just shut the doors before June stated "Uncle Sherlock could you not make deduction about my friend. But if you can't, can you keep them to yourself till after they leave. Please?" Sherlock nodded and opened kitchen doors and walked through.

June walk back up the stairs and let herself collapse onto the couch. Her friends had just left and only one in the flat who had any energy was Vanessa, who sat happily on Sherlock's lap reading a cardboard book on animals. John walked in and handed a cup of coffee to Sherlock and a cup of tea to June. Both mumbled their appreciation then took a sip. June then placed her cup on the coffee table then looked her uncle. "So what did you think of my friends Uncle Sherlock?" Sherlock shrugged. June's mouth set in a thin line." Uncle Sherlock, what deductions did you make about my friends?" Sherlock sighed. "The blonde one has started dating someone recently, by the amount of times she checked her phone I'm guessing in the last two weeks. Her happy smile when she sees she has text from him, and the way she describes the dates says that it is a good relationship. She comes from one of the higher class families, her hair cut, natural hair colour and manicure make it a little obvious. Her clothing choice for today was still designer but was something that could be mistaken for ordinary meaning she didn't want to seem overdressed or snobby. Her makeup was fresh and simple but her eyeliner was a little wonky, so she must have done it in the car. Your brunette friend is rebellious mostly against her parents. The short cut of her hair, the shocking colour of the streaks and her clothing choice shows that this rebellion has been going on for a while. She has a dragon tattoo just under the edge of her shirt hem. So she can hide it at school or dance class but not when she's with her parents or friends. Her makeup is intentionally over done to seem too bold and dark. Again stating to her parents that she isn't under their control. The chain around her has a small toy dragon connected to it. Every now and then she will hold it or press it to her lips. I'm guess a younger brother that is in hospital. She talks very much about him and the quirky little things he does. A moment's she talk to herself, stuff like 'He would be walking today.' Or 'He would be running by now." So I'm guessing that she loves more than she does her parents. The scars on her right leg that can be seen through her jeans can only be from a car window glass. The scars can't be more than two years old. She has a slight limp when she walks, so the glass must had cut some muscles and nerves, so it was serious, probably same one that her brother was injured in. Your red headed friend is in love with blond ones boyfriend, by the way she asked her how the relationships is or how the boyfriend is doing but not the girl and by the way she rolls her eyes and looks disinterested when the blonde talks about all of her dates with her boyfriend. Her clothing choice screams tomboy. Her accent is thick so she has moved here recently from Ireland. She spends quite a bit of time before coming here to play with her clothing and makeup. The only make she had on was foundations she is trying to hide the fact that she is wearing any. Her clothing says casual but it probably the best shirt, jumper and jeans she owns, meaning she thinks herself lower than the group and is trying to be more like the others. So how right am I?" June smiled.

"Sam started dating Harry from school just last week. She is very high class but she tries to make it less obvious around us. Melissa has been rebelling against her parents for the last year and a half after she was in a car crash with them and her little brother Dean, who lost one of his legs in the crash. Tammy moved here six months ago with her grandmother and three older brothers, both her parent died in of cancer and Tammy dislikes Sam because she is dating Harry, her older brother after she told her that she didn't want her to." Sherlock shook his head. "Older brother, she dating the older brother." John setback down with his own cup of coffee. "You have quite an eclectic group of friends June. Are there anymore dramas going on that we should know about?" June sighed "I don't think you need to know about anymore. Most are just high school dramas that will be over in a few days." She picked up her tea and took another sip. "Anyway your news and drama is much more fun."


End file.
